win the case
by xxxikutoxxx
Summary: amu H. and ikuto T. are both famous lawyers. They make a bet that if amu beats ikuto, she gets his place, but if amu loses, she quits her job forever. What happens when ikuto gets caught in the middle of this? Will amu have to help him to?
1. Chapter 1

**xxxikutoxxx: hey guys. For this story i've decided to let you the readers choose the plot of it which ever one you like the best is going to be the story I write. So choose either plot 1 or 2, all you have to do is review this telling me which one you like best plot 1 or 2 and whichever one has the most votes is the one I will write! Woo it's my first time doing this so yeah! I'll stop rambling on and on and let you guys read the plots. Oh and just to let you know whichever one you choose the title or genres wont change. **

**Plot 1-**

ikuto tsukiyomi is a famous violinist, amu is a famous lawyer. What happens when ikuto gets in trouble

and needs a lawyer and just happens to get amu hinamori? Will amu be able to prove that ikuto is innocent? Will they fall in love? (**alright thats plot one which I apologize it's not very good.)**

**plot 2-**

amu is a very famous lawyer. One day a guy came into her office and proposed a bet, the bet was if she can win a case against another lawyer named ikuto then she gets to take over his company which is a mystery company that she never heard of but, if she loses then she has to quit her job and do whatever ikuto wants. What will she do? Take the bet of course! Theres no way she's going to lose.

(**haha I cant choose which one I want to do, thats why this story's plot rests in your hands.)**


	2. i bet ?

**Xxxikutoxxx: alright so the most votes I got were for plot 2 so thats the one im gonna use and yeah! So I hope you like it and please review! Oh and thanks to all who voted and here we go...oh I changed the plot alittle bit cause one of my readers had a really great summary for me. So for that thank you Aicul434, and hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx owns nothing, not even the plot of this story, but is thankful that aicul434 let her use it!XD**

Plot-

amu H. and ikuto T. are both famous lawyers. They make a bet that if amu beats ikuto, she gets his place, but if amu loses, she quits her job forever. What happens when ikuto gets caught in the middle of this? Will amu have to help him to? What will she do? Take the bet of course! Theres no way she's going to lose.

**~ chapter 1 ~**

7:30am

beep, beep, be- smash.

"oh shut up already." a girl with bubble gum pink hair said tiredly. She sat up and groaned, she was late for work again, wait a minute late for work. The pinkette jumped out of bed and got dressed in a suit very quickly. She tied her hair in a ponytail and called it good. She put some make-up on and I repeat some, not a lot but some blush and mascara., you may ask what the hell is a teenaged girl doing wearing a suit? Well the answers simple.

Amu's pov-

Im hinamori amu, japans famous lawyer. Yes I know what you are thinking what the hell were they thinking when they gave a ten year old at the time a job like that? Well it all started when I went with my dad to his job cause he used to always take me there, well when I went there I would always ask questions about what was going on and stuff and I dont know I guess it was interesting to me. And one day I actually spoke to everyone and proved a guy innocent, I have no idea how but I did and after that I got to be japans youngest lawyer ever. So thats pretty much how it happened.

Normal pov-

after getting ready for her job mentally and pyhsically, mentally because she likes to get ready to be yelled at as soon as she gets there for being late and pyhsically because well a girls gotta look good. She ran out of the house and made it to her job within five minutes time, woo a new record. Once sshe got to her office she noticed that her boss was sitting in her computer chair with his hands crossed across his chest.

"amu your late again." he yelled angrily.

"i know, and im sorry." she apologized.

"fine now get to work." he damanded before leaving her office.

"yes sir." she soluted before sitting at her desk. _Ugh im so glad he didn't punish me this time. _She thought to herself. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice a guy with blonde hair and red eyes was standing in front of her desk.

"um, amu hinamori." he greeted.

Instantly she snaped out of her thoughts. "yes." she answered politely.

"i have a proposal for you." he said while smirking.

"what is it?" she asked.

"well it's more like a bet." he admitted.

"alright what is it?" she repeated the question.

"well I own this company called anty and its a company for lawyers and well im offering it up to you." he explained.

"anty." she quoted then sighed. "never heard of it." she admitted.

"well im not surprised, my company is only known to only the best lawyers in japan." he said with a smirk.

"what was that? So your saying that im not good enough to know about your stupid company?" she asked angrily while getting in his face. And he didn't even back down which was weird.

"no thats not what im saying." he admitted then continued. "you see im offering my company to you, but for a price." he explained. _Ugh this guy makes me want to punch him._ She thought to herself.

"what price?" she asked curiously.

"all you have to do is win a case against one of my own lawyers. Think you can do that?" he asked.

"yeah i've never lost a case before and im not going to start now." she answered proudly. but what happens if I lose?" she asked.

"if you lose then you must quit your job and do whatever my lawyer wants." he explained evily.

"fine, when do we start?" she asked nervously.

"tomorrow and I have to warn you my lawyer has never lost a case either and you better be ready to lose." he warned then walked away leaving a confused amu.

_What the hell, he didn't even tell me where to meet him tomorrow. _She thought to herself.

She grabed her note pad and scribbled down the name _anty_ so she could look it up later to find out if it was just a prank.

The next day-

she got to work rather early today so she had a chance to get to know who she was going against. She grabed her stuff and went down to a bench next to the court room where her next case was, her biggest case yet. She set her stuff down in next to her and began to look over the clients profile. Of course she had to prove this guy innocent I mean it is her job after all. She glanced up and noticed that the same guy from yesterday was walking twords her.

"are you ready?" he asked her happily.

"yeah lets just get this over with, hmm wheres your friend that im supposed to go up against?" she asked.

"oh he's already in the court room, wanna meet him?" he asked while walking away. Amu didn't answer but followed behind him.

Once she got there amu was shocked at what she saw. She saw a guy probably no more then a year older then her with blue hair and saphire blue eyes who was looking off into space, and man was he hot, even in a suit he was hot, he could probably pull off any outfit. He noticed that we came in so he stood up and walked over to well I never got his name so i'll just call him blondie and waited to be introduced us.

Amu's pov-

"ikuto, this is amu, amu this is ikuto." he introduced us.

"yo." ikuto greeted.

"you have got to be kidding me." I said while trying not to laugh and I was failing of course. "your not serious are you?" I asked. "this cant be who im going up against." I added through laughs.

"yes im serious this is who your going up against, dont take him lightly just because you think he's cute because he's better then you." he explained.

I blushed at him saying that ikuto was cute but got mad at the part where he said he was better then me.

"how do you know he's better then me? Just because he's a guy, is that it?" I asked him while pointing at ikuto.

"yeah cause girls are idiots." ikuto interupted.

"jerk." I muttered. "are you sure I cant go against someone else?" I asked blondie.

"sorry." he apologized.

"fine then lets get this over with, oh and just to let you know ikuto I take these cases very seriously." I explained then sat in my seat.

"as you wish princess." he answered.

"and dont call me princess." I demanded.

"alright strawberry." he said with a smirk and I seriously wanted to punch him in the face, but not as much as blondie over there.

"ugh whatever." I said while sighing. We both sat across from each other and let me tell you my life is now hell. I looked at the clients profile carfully making sure I didn't miss anything.

Joshua cuter, male, hieght 5,7, weight 150 pounds, age 20, eye color blue, hair color brown, police record clean up until two days ago when he was said to have killed a woman after sexually asualting her. I sighed then put it on the desk then stared off into space. _This is going to be a very long case._ She said to herself.

~ end of chapter 1 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: well thats all for now, please review!XD **


	3. theres no point

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys I know its taken me forever to get this chapter uploaded but the internet at my house was down so yeah and I had no way of uploading it until now so sorry about that and hope you enjoy!**

**Recap of chapter 1-**

"_and dont call me princess." I demanded. _

"_alright strawberry." he said with a smirk and I seriously wanted to punch him in the face, but not as much as blondie over there. _

"_ugh whatever." I said while sighing. We both sat across from each other and let me tell you my life is now hell. I looked at the clients profile carfully making sure I didn't miss anything. _

_Joshua cuter, male, hieght 5,7, weight 150 pounds, age 20, eye color blue, hair color brown, police record clean up until two days ago when he was said to have killed a woman after sexually asualting her. I sighed then put it on the desk then stared off into space. This is going to be a very long case. She said to herself. _

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

"so amu how long will it take to get you to give up the case and call it quits?" blondie asked while looking at the suspects files.

"never." amu spat back.

"okay that was your warning now the comes war." explained blondie while looking over twords ikuto who was staring off into space.

"whatever." amu shrugged.

About five minutes after we had that little fight if you would call it that but anyways after that a police man came in and motioned for everyone to stand in which we all complied. **(I dont know much about what people say in court rooms so some of it will be made up) **then the judge came in and took his seat at his desk.

"you may be seated." he said to everyone. Then we all sat down.

The court room wasnt like other court rooms, it was more like a confrence room set up. Amu was seated in one of the captins chairs setup at one end of the table while ikuto was at the other staring at amu. Then everyone else was seated on either side of the big table. The only thing that was like a court room was where the judge sat and where the suspect sat which was right next to him in a boxed in area.

"alright lets make this quick." anounced the judge. "your name is ikuto right?" he asked while looking at ikuto.

"yes." ikuto answered politly. To be honest amu didn't think he had a polite bone in his body but once again she was proved wrong.

"okay lets start with ikuto then." he anounced.

"alright then I would like to ask the suspect a few questions if thats alright?" ikuto asked slyly.

"go ahead." the judge gave permission.

"alright do you remember where you were the night of that womans murder?" ikuto asked.

"at home." he answered.

"between what times?" he asked another question.

"between ten o'clock pm to eleven o'clock pm." he answered with his arms crossed. She doesn't know why but for some reason amu felt like she wasn't going to win this case.

"hmm thats funny because after twelve o'clock is when she was murdered." ikuto explained amusedly.

"so what I had to go to the store." the man tried to explain but ikuto interupted him.

"thats a lie the stores around town arent opened past eleven. So that would mean that you would have had to have left at ten or ten thirty at the latest." ikuto explained.

"I-I-" the man stuttered. Amu got that same feeling that she wasn't going to win again, and also felt that ikuto was right and that the man was guilty. She tried to push this feeling away but it wouldn't go anywhere, if this was true then she might as well give up now. Theres no point in arguing over a person that is guilty. The man looked over twords amu who was shocked to no end and then the man frowned noticing that amu knew something.

"arent you going to say something? You are supposed to be my lawyer, your supose to prove me innocent. Thats why I payed you." the man asked while glaring at amu.

Amu looked over twords the man and gave him an even more cold hearted glare then he's ever seen in his life then she stood up and spoke. "theres no point in arguing with tsukiyomi because your guilty." she explained then started to walk away.

"how do you know amu?" the judge asked confusedly.

"I dont know but I get the feeling that he's guilty." she explained. "now im leaving." she anounced then left the very confused and surprised court room.

"well then we will take a quick recess then regroup so I can tell you if he's innocent." the judge anounced.

"alright we are so going to win this right ikuto?" blondie asked while looking at ikuto.

"sure." he agreed then walked out of the room.

Ikuto's pov-

I made my way out of the court room, no idea where im going but hey it's recess and that room is way to cramped I guess. I went down a very long hallway, and at the end of it was a very big garden looking type room. I decided to go in it sense I have nothing better to do. When I went in there was a bench with someone laying on it. I noticed who it was almost instently. It was amu.

"amu?" I said no more like whispered.

She looked in my direction, sighed then glared at me. _Man I wish she wouldn't glare at me, it makes me feel horrible for some odd reason, but it doesn't matter because now she has to do whatever I say and cant say no to any of it. _I decided to get a better look at amu up and down but my eyes stoped when they reached her face. Her honey golden eyes had tears weld up in them, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. _Wait why is she crying? _I asked myself, then she sat up so I could sit next to her which I did.

~ **end of chapter 2 ~ **

**xxxikutoxxx: okay I know it wasn't that long but don't worry the chapters do get longer. Please review!**


	4. stupid elevator music

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello it's time for another chapter well thats all I got to say, trying to keep it short and sweet but please review!XD**

**recap of chapter 2-**

_She looked in my direction, sighed then glared at me. Man I wish she wouldn't glare at me, it makes me feel horrible for some odd reason, but it doesn't matter because now she has to do whatever I say and cant say no to any of it. I decided to get a better look at amu up and down but my eyes stoped when they reached her face. Her honey golden eyes had tears weld up in them, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Wait why is she crying? I asked myself, then she sat up so I could sit next to her which I did. _

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

"why are you crying?" ikuto asked amu curiously.

"no, no reason." she answered through tears. "im sorry but I have to go." she said then got up and left.

After amu went back to the court room she found out that the guy in question was guilty and that she lost her first case ever, ikuto wasn't there because he already knew that he had won. After she found that out she went to her bosses office and didn't notice that ikuto follwed.

"excuse me." amu said politely.

"yes, what is it?" her boss asked annoyedly.

"I-I quit." she said then turned around to leave, not even noticing ikuto listening close by.

"amu you know once you step out that door you cannot come back here ever right?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"i know but, I made a bet and im keeping my half of the deal, so if you'll excuse me." she said then left. Ikuto's eyes went wide in shock. _So she had to quit her job? _Ikuto asked himself. _Well I wasn't told of this if I knew I probably would have let her win ugh, what am I saying? I wouldn't have done that would I? _

Once amu was coming out of the room ikuto ran back to his boss but was careful not to let amu see him.

Amu was trying to find blondie to see what she had to do next which was do whatever ikuto wanted and knowing him it would annoy her to no end and probably ruin her life. She went to the front of the large building and found that ikuto and his boss was on there way out of the building. She ran to catch up to them and once she did they stoped and looked at her questioningly.

"what do you want?" ikuto's boss asked angrily.

"well I lost so I just wanted to tell you that I quit my job." she explained while panting hard from running.

"oh good, well meet us at this adress tomorrow and ikuto will tell you what he wants you to do." he explained boredly. Amu sighed then nodded. She glanced at ikuto who was walking away from them. She didn't know why but she felt a _ping _in her chest when he walked away from her, almost like he would never come back if she took her eyes off of him. Like any second he would just disappear from existence. Well right now she wished she would disappear because tomorrow ikuto would make her life a living hell. She sighed deeply then walked in the other direction.

Once at home she set her stuff down at the dining table. Yeah the dining table she would never use. Her parents left her here when she was little, but even when they were here they never used the dining table. Her father thought it was a waste of money to buy it but her mother wanted to impress friends when they came over. After awhile her parents had started fighting then finally got a divorse, her mom wanted to take her but so did her father and her being her couldn't pick one to go with so ended up living alone.

After seting her stuff down she went to her bedroom and ploped on the bed. She stared at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When she glanced at the clock it was already seven in the morning, she groaned loudly. Great she had gotten no sleep last night and really didn't feel like dealing with idiots today. Especially a certain midnight blue haired person that she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

She sighed then got up and sense she quit her job now she can wear regular clothes to which she was happy but even though they made her wear suits she still loved her job no matter what. She decided on wearing blue skinny jeans, with a red shirt over it. After being happy with her choice of clothes she went down stairs and out the door not even bothering to have breakfast.

Meanwhile-

"ikuto, come on you have to go or you'll be late for work." yelled his sister utau.

"alright im up already." he said angrily while looking over to his clock. It read 7:30. great he had half an hour to get to work or his boss would have his head and his job.

He sighed then got up and got ready for work. At his job he could wear regular clothes, he didn't have to wear suits except for when he got a case. He decided to wear black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. At least then he probably looked good enough so he wouldn't have to wear a suit. After getting that done he looked at the time. It read 7:50. great he had ten minutes to get there. He put a black sweater over his shirt then left for work.

Meanwhile Back to amu-

she wasn't getting anywhere. She had been looking for over an hour now and still couldn't find that god for saken place she was told to go to. She somehow ended up in a park. She kept walking through it but ended up giving up and sat on a near by bench.

While on the bench she watched couples walk by happily. Sometimes they would give her a glance but most of the time ignored her. She sighed deeply wishing someone would pay attention to her like that. Wait does that mean she wanted love? Yes thats what I would call it. Hinamori amu wanted to find love. While thinking of this a certain blue haired man came into her mind. _Ugh why am I thinking of him? _She asked herself. _Well I better try to find that place again. _

She got up and began to walk in a different direction then before. After about fifteen minutes she finally found where she was supposed to go. She sighed in relief then walked into the building. Once inside she was greeted by many people. Whenever she told them her name they would always laugh and say 'so your the one' well what the hell did they mean by that? She shrugged it off and asked another person where to go, and he had told her to go up to the very top floor which of course was number 54. And of course there just had to be elevator music. Ugh if that doesn't make you want to punch someone I don't know what will. When she finally got to the top floor the elevator door opened with a ding. She steped out and started walking down the long hallway. At the end of the long hallway there was a door in fact the only door on this floor to. She figured that was where she needed to go so she kept on walking twords it. When she got closer there was gold writing that said prince tadase's office. _Well someone thinks to highly of themselves. _She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"come in." someone said from the other side of the door.

She opened the door slowly and steped in.

**end of chapter 3**

**xxxikutoxxx: sorry its rather short for my liking but i'll try to make chapter 4 longer for you. Please review and see ya next time!**


	5. two things to do!

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys I know it took longer to update this which annoyed the hell out of me and im really sorry it took so long but writers block sucks. And for those of you who write know what im talking about. Oh and by the way I wont update the next chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews. I don't think thats to much to ask so please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: alright this is the last time im doing this for this story. Xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara. **

**Recap of chapter 3-**

_She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. _

"_come in." someone said from the other side of the door. _

_She opened the door slowly and steped in. _

**chapter 4**

"ah hinamori." ikuto's boss mister bolndie here said with a smirk.

Amu asumed that he knew what ikuto wanted her to do so naturally she was pissed. Pissed at blondie, pissed at ikuto and most importantly pissed at herself for losing the case and having to come here in the first place. She mentally slaped herself for losing but it's not that bad, right? I mean it was the first case that she lost even though now she's out of a job but still she loves what she does. And im sure that whatever ikuto had in mind cant be that bad, can it?

Well yes actually it could. Who knows whats going on in that perverts mind right now? Amu sure didn't. Hey speaking of ikuto, where the hell is he?

Amu sighed deeply. _Don't tell me he doesn't have to come until later. Damn I hate this. _She thought to herself.

"i bet your wondering where ikuto is?" he asked while staring off into space.

"not really." she lied smoothly. _Damn what is he a mind reader? _She asked herself. _Nah, he's a blonde boy that thinks way to highly of himself. I'll be surprised if he ever has a girlfriend but ikuto i'll be surprised if he doesn't I mean he's tall, muscular, and se- wait a minute, what was I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about that pervert, come on amu snap out of it. _She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open until a voice greeted her from behind.

"hello, _amu._" the voice greeted suductively. _Damnit, I would know that voice anywhere. _She thought. Man was she doing a lot of thinking today.

"ikuto." she greeted back, annoyed.

"so how's my strawberry doing these days?" he asked with a smirk. Okay is he trying to annoy amu even more because it's working.

Amu blushed as red as a tomato. _Did he just call me his strawberry? And did I just feel happy about it? Man amu you really need to calm down. It's not like he hasn't called you that before. Yes but he's never __sounded serious when he does. Ugh amu you need to shut the hell up and stop thinking so much. _She told herself.

The only thing ikuto was doing the whole time was staring at her thoughtful and flushed face while she thought to herself. He wanted an answer and he would get one.

Finally after what seemed like forever which was really like two minutes amu snaped out of her thoughts and answered his question.

"oh, you know the usual. Just quit my job, didn't sleep last night, and coming here to receive whatever the hell you decide to do with me, and knowing you it's something very perverted. Oh I don't know, how do you think im doing?" she managed to get out in one breath.

"well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and I could tell you didn't sleep because you look like hell. Your damn bitchy today, are you pms'ing?" he muttered under his breath.

Okay theres two things you never say to a girl. I mean theres way more but he just said two.

One: never tell a girl they look like hell or you'll end up in hell.

And the second is: never say a girl is bitchy today then ask if there pms'ing.

To say that amu was mad would be an understatement. I mean who wouldn't be mad at someone who doesn't have the slightest care if they hurt someones feelings.

She clentched her teeth in anger and began to speak with pure hatred. Well I wouldn't say pure hatred because no matter how much she tried she cant hate him. But she sure is pissed.

"would you just tell me what I have to do?" she asked as nicely as possible.

"okay first off you have to work here with me and second." he paused.

Amu sighed. She had a feeling that he would say that. "and second..." she urged him to continue which he complied.

"and second, you have to be my girlfriend." he finished. Amu was so shocked she almost fainted.

"what?" she asked shocked, but that was the only thing she could ask.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: hey guys so what did you think? I personally think it sucked but thats because I wrote it hahaha. Well remember if you want the next chapter I have to get at least 3 or more reviews! See ya!**


	6. amu's in love what about ikuto?

**Xxxikutoxxx: okay i'd just like to say thank you for the reviews and i've decided to do that for every chapter which means for the next chapter I need three reviews again. Okay now that thats out of the way enjoy the chapter!**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara! **

**Recap of chapter 4-**

_Amu sighed. She had a feeling that he would say that. "and second..." she urged him to continue which he complied. _

"_and second, you have to be my girlfriend." he finished. Amu was so shocked she almost fainted. _

"_what?" she asked shocked, but that was the only thing she could ask._

**Chapter 5**

_did he just say what I thought he said? _Amu asked herself. To be honest she was very shocked at what ikuto just said. _He doesn't really mean that does he? _

"you can't be serious?" she asked, confusion in her voice. _Aww man, why is it I want him to be telling the truth? Alright amu you need to stop thinking. _Amu started laughing, she just couldn't help it.

But ikuto didn't seem to be amused by this. "no not really because you'll be my fake girlfriend." he explained boredly. Amu's eyes narrowed at him.

"f-fake girlfriend, why?" she asked. She was a little, well she really didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. First she felt happy that he wanted her to be his girlfriend but then when he said fake girlfriend her heart nearly stoped. It was like someone was stabbing her with a knife repeatedly trying to kill her from the inside instead of out. She had no clue why she felt this way but she had a guess of why.

It was now that she realized that she hinamori amu was _madly in love _with ikuto tsukiyomi. The perverted, yet sexy guy. But it would never work with them because he doesn't really like her at all.

He sighed deeply then began to explain why. "because this girl has been bothering me about being her boyfriend so I told her I already had a girlfriend but she didn't believe me. And when she asked for her name, the only one I could think of off the top of my head was yours." he explained while not looking amu in the face.

"well thats not my problem. Why don't you get someone else to do it? Im sure you've got a bunch of girls lined up, to just talk to you." she sighed deeply. Just the thought of someone else being with him made her feel sick to her stomach.

"i cant because I also had to tell her what you looked like." he said, while looking at the ground.

"how long?" she asked quietly.

"what?" he questioned. He looked at her with confusion written on his face. He thought she would yell at him or smack him for doing this but she didn't. In fact how could she? She couldn't find it in her heart to hit him or refuse him because then he would have to get someone else.

"how long do I have to pretend to be your girlfirend?" she asked louder and curiously.

"just enough time to get her away and off my back." he answered.

"fine but on one condition." she said with a sigh.

"and whats that?" ikuto asked, with his signature smirk.

"when were around no one we won't have any pysical contact or anything to do with each other, alright?" she explained, her face flushed at the thought of ikuto and her touching one another.

"fine with me, who would want to touch you anyways?" he asked no one in particular.

"jerk." she muttered under her breath. Ikuto smirked again. Man does that guy ever get tired of smirking?

"alright you start now." he announced.

"start what?" she asked curiously.

"being my fake girlfriend of course. And you start your actual job tomorrow." he explained boredly.

"let me guess you promised we would meet her today."

a nod was amu's answer. She sighed then walked twords the door. When ikuto didn't follow her she turned around and asked "are you coming or not?" ikuto just stood up and followed.

After about five minutes they finally got out of that building. Amu was panting hard because she wasn't used to walking up and down so many flights of stairs in her life. You might ask why the hell didn't they take the elevator? Well thats a good question. And the answers simple, That stupid elevator all of a sudden stoped working and so they had to take the stairs.

Amu looked over to ikuto and noticed that he didn't even break a sweat. _Damn, am I that much out of shape? _She asked herself. "remind me to kill you after this." she said.

"why?" he asked.

"because it's your fault that I had to walk up and down oh I don't know fifty flights of stairs." she huffed.

"don't blame me because the elevator doesn't work and besides the fact that your out of breath just proves it." he argued back.

"proves what?" she asked angrily.

"that your fat and out of shape." he joked.

"i am not fat, out of shape maybe but not fat. Now take it back you asshole." she demanded.

"nope." he smirked while running away.

"get back here, idiot." she screamed angrily.

"maybe if you weren't so fat you could've caught me by now." he taunted.

"im gonna kill you!" she yelled while chasing him. She almost caught him when a voice from behind said "wow I didn't know that couples said they wanted to kill each other." the voice said. Amu and ikuto both stoped in there tracks. Amu looked behind her to find a girl with black hair and green eyes and was wearing all blue. Yeah thats right all blue, everything was blue. **(no one from shugo chara)**

Ikuto seemed to know the girl and walked up to her with me. "alex." he greeted boredly.

"so this is your girlfriend huh?" she questioned suspicously.

"yup." was ikuto's bored reply.

"alright if you guys are really dating then lets see you kiss." she demanded. Amu was frozen in shock while ikuto was to.

They both looked at each other, trying to decide on how to get out of this.

It was silent for a moment and ikuto was the first to break it. "fine." he muttered and pulled amu close.

"w-what?" she asked. Ikuto glared at her and she glared back. He pulled her close then whispered in her ear "_it's just a kiss,it's not like we have a choice anyways." _after ikuto pulled away from her ear he held her chin with one hand and the other was on her waist.

Ikuto then kissed her on the lips, but it wasn't passionate like amu would have liked. It was harsh and it looked like it pained him so much to touch her. This is what made her heart stop for a moment. She realized or more like she always knew that ikuto didn't like her from the first time that they met. She knew he would never have the same feelings for her but she didn't care.

She would wait forever if she had to.

After they finally pulled away alex as ikuto called her had said that she saw all she needed to see and was off to who knows where. Ikuto sighed in relief while amu stood there, face looking at the ground covered by her bangs and trying not to cry.

"alright thats the last of her so we're done here. Remember you start tomorrow." he said then walked away.

Amu's pov-

how can he? How can he act so normal after something like that? I cant. Oh right he doesn't like me and probably already has someone he likes. He doesn't care about me and never will.

Ikuto's pov-

I can't believe I kissed amu. Amu of all people. Seriously why is it that I just randomly say her name and it had to be in front of alex. I don't even like amu anyways I mean she's cute and all but, woah wait a minute did I just say she was cute? Come on ikuto gat a hold of yourself you don't like her and she doesn't like you. Now shut up!

normal pov-

amu went home and couldn't stop thinking about ikuto and how he would never like her the way she likes him. Ikuto went home and couldn't get amu out of his head either. But what they both don't know or at least what ikuto doesn't know is they are both deeply in love with each other. Man are they idiots.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: well then a little cliffhanger for you guys or at least it sort of is anyways. Who knows what's gonna happen next definetly not me!1 well okay I do sense I wrote this lol! Remember to review thanks!**


	7. what do you think of me?

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys, I apologize for not updating sooner but my computer decided to play a fun little game of I wont work or save anything you write so I lost everything I had saved. Even all my other fanfics had to be retyped. Sorry about that but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own shugo chara! DUH! **

**Oh by the way I'll tell you the writing fonts- **_italics is someones thoughts. _**Bold with (….) around it is me interrupting or headlines like peoples p.o.v.s which I will try my hardest not to do. **And normal is for the actual story I guess.

**Okay I think I just confused you guys more but oh well if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**Recap of chapter 5-**

_normal pov-_

_amu went home and couldn't stop thinking about ikuto and how he would never like her the way she likes him. Ikuto went home and couldn't get amu out of his head either. But what they both don't know or at least what ikuto doesn't know is they are both deeply in love with each other. Man are they idiots. _

**Chapter 6**

idiot! Definition: noun 1. an utterly foolish or senseless perso

2. psychology . A person of the lowest order in former classification of mental retardation, having a mental age of less than three years old and an intelligence quotient under 25.

**synonyms **

**fool, half-wit; imbecile; dolt, dunce, numskull.**

**Authors pov-**

Now if you put amu's and ikuto's names right there it would define them perfectly. Yes that's right they're both idiots for thinking that the other doesn't love them. Now I could sit here all day and tell you how much of an idiot both of them are, but I wont bore you and plus I'm the one who made them believe they didn't love each other, aren't I evil? Well lets see what our favorite idiotic, but hot. **(*cough* ikuto)** couple is doing. Oh by the way this has nothing to do with this but the first word I learned happened to be idiot.

**Back to the story-**

it was the next day and amu was so damn tired. Yes she had gotten no sleep because of a certain blue haired person or better yet, he-who-must-not-be-named.** (harry potter reference much.) **she couldn't get ikuto out of her head all night. Well theirs one thing you shouldn't do and that's piss off an already pissed off and sleepy amu.

She walked into where ikuto works irritably annoyed with the world. Yes she blamed it all on ikuto to. Poor ikuto. _Ugh it's all that idiots fault that I couldn't sleep, and all because I was worried that he didn't like me. Sigh, but he is hot and gorgeous and I wouldn't change a thing about him. Yes I am in love with ikuto tsukiyomi. _She thought to herself while walking in a daze to her 'new boss'.

Once she was at his office she knocked twice. 'come in.' was the muffled reply she heard from the other side. She opened the door slowly, and stepped into the room. There sitting on top of his desk was no other than ikuto tsukiyomi. Amu's secret crush, but she would never admit it, at least to him anyways. He had a smug, and amused expression on his face when he saw amu.

"I'm here to see where my office will be." said amu, annoyed.

"oh, you'll be next to ikuto's office. That's why he's here. To show you where to go." explained tadase.

"i see, well then lets go." amu started towards the door to leave. Ikuto following close behind.

_Hmm, that's weird. Ikuto is never usually this quiet. Is something wrong? Did I say something? _She asked herself worriedly.

"amu." ikuto finally spoke up, nervously.

Amu finally snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"yes?" she questioned.

"what do you think of me?" he asked wonderingly.

"I'm sorry, what?" she perked up at what he had asked. She knew what he meant though. He wanted to know what she thinks about him, but she's not sure if he meant love.

He took a deep breath and asked again. "what do you think of me?" he asked again.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: I'm sorry I had to end it so soon but I had to to get ready for the next chapter! Woo please review for the next chapter. **


	8. I think!

**Xxxikutoxxx: sorry I couldn't update until now but I lost power for awhile and didn't get it back until now and my laptop was dead. I'm really sorry about that and thank you for all the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara!**

**Recap of chapter 6-**

"_what do you think of me?" he asked wonderingly._

"_I'm sorry, what?" she perked up at what he had asked. She knew what he meant though. He wanted to know what she thinks about him, but she's not sure if he meant love. _

_He took a deep breath and asked again. "what do you think of me?" he asked again. _

**Chapter 7**

you know that feeling when you want to tell someone how you feel about them, but cant find the words or the courage to do so or your scared about what they may say. Well that's what amu felt right now. She couldn't find the words to say it. She was lost, in her own little world with no way out. It's like someone was pushing her under water and she wanted so much to breathe, to come to the surface, but couldn't.

Ikuto waited egerly for her answer while he unconiously tapped his foot against the tile floor of her office.

"what do I think of you?" amu asked again.

Ikuto simply nodded at her. "why do you want to know?" she asked curiously.

"i... just because, now answer the damn question." he demanded angrily which made amu flinch slightly.

"I-I think your a-" she paused for a moment then continued. "a very perverted person." she finished.

"no, not like that. I meant what do you think about me? You know like as a lover?" he asked.

"a-a lover?" she questioned.

"yes." he confirmed.

"I-I think that you are-" she paused after that. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt. Lets just face it she's not very good with sharing her feelings, especially with the person she loves.

"I'm what?" he prompted.

"that you would make a very good lover." she finally said.

**End of chapter. **

**Xxxikutoxxx: okay don't worry the next chapter will be longer, but I had to make some filler chapters. So please review!**


	9. kiss!

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello guys it's time for a new chapter, finally! haha I had some trouble with my computer plus I had to figure out how the chapter would go so yeah long process. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara, duh! **

**Recap of chapter 7-**

"_I-I think that you are-" she paused after that. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt. Lets just face it she's not very good with sharing her feelings, especially with the person she loves. _

"_I'm what?" he prompted. _

"_that you would make a very good lover." she finally said. _

**Chapter 8 **

**love definition- **

_**a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.**_

_**A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance. **_

ikuto couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Amu thinks I would make a good lover? _He asked himself in disbelief. He had to ask her again just to be sure. "what did you say?"

she took a deep breath for maybe the millionth time today. "I said you would make a good lover." she repeated, while blushing.

"you really think so?" he asked, shocked by her words.

"y-yeah I do." she stuttered, still blushing very deeply.

He walked up to her, a smirk plastered on his face. She instinctively stepped back, but got trapped by the wall behind her.

He took her face in both hands, and leaned his head closer to hers so that their lips were almost touching.

She blushed like a tomato and stared into his deep sapphire eyes, that she always seems to get lost in. it was then that she knew that she didn't care if he didn't love her, she just wanted to be with him and make him happy.

Ikuto stared back into her golden honey eyes, then closed the distance between them.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: hah sorry about the cliffhanger and the shortness, but I'm having trouble making this longer...hopefully the next chapter will be longer so please review if you want the next chapter!**


	10. a trip to his house

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello lady's and gents! welcome to the next chapter of win the case. Alright first off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story up until now, you guys are the best. Okay I know it's been awhile sense I last updated and I apologize for that, but what matters is I am here and ready to post lots of chapters...so please enjoy!**

_**chapter 9**_

**amu's POV- **

I lay in my bed unable to sleep, do you want to know why? I'm sure you have a pretty good guess as to why. If you guessed that ikuto was the reason then your correct and deserve a cookie and if you guessed wrong then I have nothing for you.

Sadly yes ikuto is the reason, why am I so upset about that? You may ask. Well I haven't slept all night because all I could think about was his soft lips that crushed against mine as his sapphire eyes that stared into my golden honey ones. And damn was he a good kisser.

I turned over and over a few times before sleep finally came to me, but even in my sleep ikuto never went away.

**Ikuto's POV-**

man am I bored. What time is it? Eleven? Twelve? And I still cant fall asleep, not that it matters because _amu _will be there anyways. I lay down on my blue bed and close my eyes and finally I fell asleep.

**Next day normal POV-**

amu woke up early that morning so she could do her make up at least then she wouldn't look like a zombie in front of ikuto, but what she didn't know is that ikuto looked the same.

After getting ready and skipping breakfast she slowly made her way to her job which just so happens to be ikuto's too. It's not that she doesn't like him anymore cause she wouldn't be telling the truth if she said that, but after a kiss like that she really didn't want to see him especially sense she has no clue what he meant by it.

After awhile she finally got to the place called anty, what a weird name. Not very many people were there this early in the morning, but a few looked her way until they realized who it was, turned away and went back to what they were doing.

One person came up to her with a smile plastered on her face. She wore a yellow flower dress, her brown hair fell down past her back, and she had green eyes.

"amu hinamori?" she questioned even though she probably already knew who it was. Amu nodded her head yes.

"the boss would like to see you in his office right away." she informed then walked away after amu nodded again.

Amu walked to her bosses office absentmindedly. Once there she knocked twice. A few seconds after the second knock the door opened up revealing her boss who she liked to call Blondie.

"you wanted to see me?" she asked, annoyed at just seeing the blonde dude already.

"yes, well you see-" he paused.

"spit it out already dammit." she demanded angrily.

"alright, ikuto didn't come to work today. I thought maybe he had come with you, but I guess I was wrong." he said worriedly.

"well maybe he just slept in and is late getting here." amu suggested.

"no he's never late for work. Amu I know I would be asking a lot if I asked you to do me a favor, but could you please go to his house and check up on him for me?" he asked, hopeful. This got her blood boiling

"what do I look like your personal slave? I don't even know where he lives." she spat angrily. It wasn't because she wasn't worried that he didn't come to work because she was, but she really didn't want to see him right now.

"please?" he pleaded in an attempt to get her to go. Amu sighed dramatically.

"fine." she gave in.

"good here is his address, it should be fairly easy to find. Make sure to bring him to me when you find him." he said sternly, in boss mode now. Amu just nodded and took the piece of paper then left promptly after.

Her next destination, ikuto's house where she would be in for a surprise.

_**End of chapter 9**_

**okay not nearly as long as I would like it to be, but next chapter is longer I have it written down on paper now I just gotta type it. Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be out within a few days. Please review!**

**sincerely, xxxikutoxxx **


End file.
